Biting and Scratching
by lamer5799
Summary: Have some random smut, because I have writers block.


Yang was pushed down hard. She could feel a throbbing pain build up on the back of her head, and she liked it. Red bled into her corneas as she watched Neo push her heel into her shoulder. Neo kneeled down pushing her knee into Yang solar plexus causing her breath to become restricted.

Neo slowly and deliberately tugged on each finger on her glove each motion drawing the leather further off her hand. With it hanging off just her finger tips she dangled in front of Yang slowly waving it back and forth. Like a well trained dog Yang bit onto the middle finger of the garment and held it tight. Neo then pull the rest of her hand out of the glove and flicked it so it flopped on top of Yang's face.

With her smile slowly growing Neo place a sharpened nail just above where her knee rested on Yang's stomach. She slid her finger across Yang's toned stomach leaving a faint red line it its wake. When Neo's finger reached the Yang's side she replaces her nail with the pad of her middle finger. Just as slowly she swipes her finger across the same line she just made.

Looking at the pad of her finger her smile grew further as she saw the crimson color of blood. Neo sticks her tongue out and wipes the blood from her finger on it. It tasted of iron, rust and copper. She leans down a looks at the deep red of Yang's eyes. She wiggles her tongue in front of Yang's mouth occasionally licking the blonde's lips. When Neo traced the seam of Yang's lips with the tip of her tongue the blonde responded by opening her mouth and sticking out her own tongue.

Neo wipe her middle finger on the flat of Yang's tongue. Making her taste her own blood. When her hand retreated Neo placed the tip of her tongue on Yang's. She then slowly licked down into the blondes tongue and into her mouth. When Neo's tongue entered Yang's mouth she closed her mouth around it and sucked on it slightly.

Neo reared back up and place her finger back at her knee. This time however she lightly scrapped her nail up Yang's torso. When she reached the hem of her yellow top Neo hooked her finger in it and resumed her way upwards. She met resistance as the rest of the hem caught on Yang's breasts. Neo tugged on the fabric a few times, each tug earning both a whimper and moan from Yang.

Neo pulled the fabric up and over, revealing Yang's bosom with her nipples already hardening. Neo moved her knee to Yang's side. She then moved her still gloved hand to Yang's lips and with her middle finger traced the blondes partially opened mouth. She stuck the tip of her middle finger into Yang's mouth and on instinct Yang closed her mouth and sucked on the leather clad digit.

Neo traced her free hand up Yang's side and stopped at the side her bust. When Neo's fingers first pressed into the soft flesh of her breast Yang opened her mouth and moaned. Neo slid her finger half way to the second knuckle and didn't move until she continued sucking on her finger. When she did move again she dragged the pad of her forefinger up while tracing small circles. The circles got progressively larger as she reached the peek.

Neo's finger delicately traced just outside of Yang's sensitive area. Suddenly Neo sharply flicked Yang's erect nipple. She then resumed drawing slow circles around it, every now and then she would flick and go back to tracing circles. After a few repetitions of this Neo took her hand away causing Yang to whimper. She then caught the bud between her thumb and the second knuckle of her forefinger. She squeezed, rolled and pulled the pink colored bud.

Yang let out a muffled moan when she was squeezed. She squirmed when she was twisted. And she arched her back when she was pulled. Yang curled her toes and balled her fists. She was getting impatient. Neo always teased and she loved doing it. Then after a few moments of Neo squeezing, rolling and pulling she just stopped. She didn't just stop she got up completely.

She stepped over Yang and stood over her head with a foot on either side of her face, she faced toward Yang. Yang couldn't see but she hears the sound of a zipper being undone. She patiently watched as Neo slowly pulled down her pants and panties. Neo kneeled down in such a way that her crotch was just above Yang's mouth and her knees pinned down the blonde's arms.

Yang bit back her urge as she waited for Neo's queue. She didn't have to wait long as Neo bent over and rubbed the palm of her ungloved hand across Yang bare stomach. As Yang felt Neo's touch her tongue came out and lightly traced the line where the short girl's legs met.

Neo curled her fingers and scratched the taught skin of Yang's stomach. In response Yang pressed her tongue into the moistening folds of Neo's sex. Neo dug her nails deeper into Yang's flesh and pushed them towards Yang's hip line. Yang pushed her tongue deeper and began to trace patterns, not allowing herself to repeat the same lines in succession.

Neo reached and undid Yang's belt letting it fall off. Her and pressed deeply into Yang as she slipped them under two layers of thin fabric. Yang spread her legs in anticipation for Neo slender fingers. The first touch was just her pinky that barely touched at all. The next was her forefinger that curled into the folds of Yang's crotch if just barely.

With Neo's urge of teasing subsided she started to stroke Yang's delicate area with a crawling motion of her middle and ring finger. Yang moaned into Neo with each stroke, each moan sending pleasuring vibrations into her sensitive flesh.

Neo bit her lip as she pushed her two fingers into Yang. Neo bit down hard on her lip when she felt Yang moan deeply into her. She had to take a moment and brace herself for Yang's next set of moans. It proved necessary as she spread her fingers inside the blonde. At this action Yang not only let out a deep rolling moan she bucked her hips.

Neo didn't do anything with her fingers for the moment. She just let the muscles inside Yang adjust to them. Instead she used her thumb and traced up from where her fingers penetrated to the small nub. Yang's whole body twitched at the touch of her sensitive organ. Neo pressed down on the small nub with her thumb, she rocked it back and forth as well as up and down.

When Neo started to slowdown Yang realized she hadn't moved her tongue. Yang pressed her tongue harder against Neo and move with vigor. Pushing her tongue in deep and curling it in ward as well as taking it out to run along the seam to play with Neo's nub.

Doing that earned motion from Neo's fingers. She closed and spread her fingers over and over as well as curling one and straightening the other. Yang moaned and moved her hips with even the slightest of movements.

At this point even Neo couldn't keep still with the combination of Yang's tongue and the vibration of her moans, she was close. She could also tell the Yang wasn't far off either and a wicked grin spread on her face as she bit her lip. She slowed her fingers and started to ungulate her hips to make the most of every subtly move of Yang's tongue.

When she started to cum she took her fingers out from Yang and sat up. She put her weight onto Yang and ran her hands through her hair. She rocked her hips as the feeling came in waves. When it passed she bent over and arched her back she her crotch was out of Yang's reach.

Neo stood up and pulled up her pants. She looked down at Yang with her tongue still out and her eyes pleading for more. She smiled at the sight of Yang begging like a dog. Neo bent down and grabbed a handful of Yang's precious hair and dragged her up so she was kneeling in front of her. Neo simply pointed at what was left of Yang's clothes and the blonde knew to take them off.

In moment Yang kneeled in front of Neo naked. Neo undid the first button on her jacket and left the rest for Yang and with practice hands Yang removed her jacket and top. Neo smiled as she grabbed Yang's golden locks again and dragged her mouth onto a nipple.

Yang kissed, licked and lightly sucked the small nib. One of her hands went up to the unattended breast and fondled it with the other nib between her middle and ring fingers. Yang's other hand was being held above her head, to prevent her from pleasuring herself.

"Neo please." Yang begged and looked at her with pleading eyes. "You stopped just before I was about to cum." The smile on her face told Yang she knew. "Please." She begged once more.

Neo put her face even with Yang's and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Then suddenly Neo yanked Yang's head to the side with the stands of hair she just brushed aside. She opened her mouth and bit down on the clef of Yang's neck, hard enough to leave a mark, hard enough to draw blood.

The shear shock jolted Yang's entire body. Her brain was flooded with a cocktail of chemicals and hormones and somewhere in the mix was a signal with pleasure. That signal was all that was needed to push her just off the edge.

With Neo sill latched onto her neck Yang let out a low and rolling moan that vibrated her entire body. Neo release Yang and let her collapse on the ground. She dressed herself as she watched Yang twitch on the ground.

When Yang stopped convulsing she sat up. With the high of the moment gone she began to feel the pain of the scratches and the bite. Her hand went up to where Neo bit her and came back covered in blood.

Neo kneeled down beside Yang with a first aid kit. She took out gauze and began wiping away the blood on Yang's neck. She rubbed some disinfectant on the wound and bandaged it up.

Yang breathed in and looked at the small girl wearing a cocky smile. "Don't look so smug, you came first." Yang chuckled. "Same time next week?"

Neo nodded.


End file.
